Eres
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Mi primer SongFic, Seguramente es una canción cursi – pensó la guadaña. Pero quien diria que se sentiria sumamente identificado con aquella cancion... SoulxMaka


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo...**_

_**Eres tampoco me pertenece, es de Café Tacuba…**_

_**Simplemente algo que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esa canción…**_

* * *

_**Eres**_

_**General POV.**_

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 6:30 pm.

El peliblanco se estiro un poco en su cama antes de levantarse. Cuando estuvo en pie tallo sus adormilados ojos con sus manos. Había decidido descansar un poco, ya que la misión que habían tenido Maka y el ese día, había estado demasiado difícil.

Salió muy despacio de su habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de si y comenzó a caminar hasta la cocina, ya que su estomago le pedía a gritos algo de comer, se había acostado sin nada en el estomago y eso era de las peores cosas que podía hacer.

Camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, ahí, parada frente a la estufa estaba Maka, su técnico y mejor amiga, por el olor que había en la cocina supuso que estaría preparando la cena.

- ¡Oh Soul, ya despertaste! – Exclamo feliz su rubia amiga, el arma iba a hablar pero en esos momentos su estomago rugió, pidiendo alimento.

Maka rio al escuchar el 'pequeño' rugido proveniente del estomago de su amigo.

- Tsk, me muero de hambre – chillo el peliblanco, haciendo que su amiga soltara una carcajada.

- Je…no te preocupes Soul, en unos minutos estará la cena – explico la rubia a su hambriento amigo – Anda ve a ver la televisión mientras yo termino de cocinar – Cuando termino la frase le dio una gran sonrisa a su arma.

El asintió y camino hasta la sala. Al llegar ahí tomo el control de la televisión entre sus manos y la encendió.

Estuvo haciendo zapping en todos lo canales, hasta que encontró el canal que buscaba.

El canal de música.

No había mejor forma de entretener el hambre que viendo algunos videos de música. Espero ansiosamente ver en la televisión algún video de _The Killers_, _My Chemical Romance_ o de _The Cure_.

Pero no, el destino le tenía preparado algo mejor al peliblanco.

Una tonada que no reconoció empezó a sonar en la televisión.

_Seguramente es una canción cursi – pensó la guadaña._

Tenía pensado cambiar el canal, pero no había nada mejor que ver, así que muy a su pesar decidió dejar la televisión en aquel canal.

Pero tan pronto escucho la letra de la canción, presto atención, mucha atención a la canción.

_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres,  
tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes._

Se sintio sumamente identificado con aquella cancion.

¿Por que?, por que aquella cancion de cierta forma decia los sentimientos que tenia hacia Maka. Queria a su técnico con todo su corazon, la queria como algo mas que amigos. Y si todos los días en lo unico en que pensaba era en lo hermosa que era Maka, todo lo que ella le pidiera, el con gusto lo haria.

_Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy._

Lo penso durante un rato...

Era verdad, todos los dias al despertar lo primero era ella, siempre era ella. Maka.

Cuando ella no estaba, su vida se hacia completamente vacia, la necesitaba cerca de el.

En su mente solo habitaba Maka...

_Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres._

Se acomodo lentamente en el sofa, suspiro mientras escuchaba la cancion. Recordo aquellos momentos cuando miraba fijamente a su compañera y cuando ella le preguntaba que que pasaba el simplemente le mentia.

Pero la unica verdad es que sin ella, sin Maka, su vida no tendria la mas minima gota de sentido, necesitaba estar junto a ella para sentirse completamente vivo, lo unico que el quiere en este mundo es a ella.

_Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe._

El arma suspiro y sonrio de manera _cool._

En pocas palabras, Maka era todo para el...

_Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día,  
el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy._

Al escuchar aquella parte de la cancion recordo la vez en que estuvo a punto de morir salvando a Maka de Chrona, lo haria muchas veces mas con tal de que se técnico estuviera bien, no le importaba sufrir, moriria por ella de ser necesario.

El queria ser el unico hombre en la vida de su amiga, queria tener mas que una simple amistad con la rubia.

Volvio a acomodarse en el sofa para escuchar la ultima parte de la cancion.

_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.  
No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado  
pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres._

Oh si, de ser necesario esperaria toda la vida por Maka, es lo que siempre habia estado buscando, dejo de sentirse tremendamente solo cuando su técnico aparecio en su camino, el peliblanco amaba a Maka con locura, ironico ¿no?, en su mente siempre estaba su hermosa técnico, lo que mas cuida en el mundo es solo ella, para el Maka es su mundo, solo existe ella.

Cuando la cancion termino se levanto del sofa, no sin antes apagar la television.

Emprendio su camino hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba su técnico tarareando una cancion, rio quedamente al escucharla, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, dejando ver sus afilados dientes.

La técnico se percato de la presencia de su amigo, volteo y le sonrio.

- Vaya debes estar realmente hambriento – solto la rubia para despues reir. – no te preocupes ya casi esta.

- Maka – la llamo su amigo.

- ¿Hmm? – le respondio la rubia en un sonido.

Se acerco hasta ella, al punto de acorralarla en una pared, se sintio un poco cohibida al sentir la mirada de su amigo, quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos. El chico se acerco hasta la frente de su amiga y deposito un dulce beso en esta.

- Eso eres – susurro contra su frente, se separo de ella, metio sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta y se dio la vuelta – Vamos mujer que me muero de hambre – y salio de la cocina.

Ella simplemente lo observo salir de la cocina, las mejillas le ardian por culpa del sonrojo, ¿Por que Soul la beso?, claro fue un beso en la frente, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea un beso.

_¿Eso eres? – se preguntaba mentalmente la rubia, al recordar las palabras de su amigo_.

¿A que se referia exactamente con eso?

Dejo de pensar en las palabras de su arma cuando sintio un olor a quemado invadir su nariz, rapidamente bajo la flama de la estufa y sonrio, ¡Vaya que se amigo era extraño!, pero a pesar de ser extraño ella lo amaba...

Se sento en una de las sillas de la mesa, y espero pacientemente hasta que su amiga saliera con la cena, en pocos minutos la rubia salio con dos platos en sus manos.

Sonrio al ver el sonrojo aun presente en las mejillas de su amiga, Oh si, ya encontraria el momento indicado para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a su técnico...

* * *

_Simplemente Amo esa cancion..._

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


End file.
